


Behind, Before, Beside

by Ashkela



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkela/pseuds/Ashkela
Summary: I'm TRYING to write something entirely different and this came up and so a plot bunny spawned another plot bunny so you get this tiny little thing.Felicity's thoughts.





	Behind, Before, Beside

I stand behind him. I back his plays. I am there when he turns back for reassurance, for support, for attention. Because he deserves to have a love who will prop him up when he needs it.

I stand before him. I use my Loud Voice on others in his defense. I am the light to lead his way. Because he deserves to have a love who will be the beacon that he needs.

I stand beside him. I hold his hand and show a united front. I am his wife, his partner in every single thing he does. Because he deserves to have a love who is everything that he needs.


End file.
